Lucky Guys
by Markie98
Summary: Seamus hat Liebeskummer und Harry hilft ihm ein wenig. SLASH


Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling Schlampe. Du hast alles, ich habe nichts. Die Zeit ist gekommen, da du sterben wirst ( oder so ähnlich. Zitat aus dem   
  
Film '' Bodyguard '' )  
  
Pairing: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas  
  
Warning: (mild) Slash and OotP Spoiler  
  
Die Story spielt nach dem 5.Buch im 6.Schuljahr. Ich konnte die Tatsache, das Dean jetzt mit Ginny zusammensein soll nicht ertragen und musste ihn deshalb unbedingt mit Seamus zusammenbringen. Ich finde die beiden passen so gut zusammen und falls es ein slashpairing in den nächsten Büchern geben sollte, sollten es meiner Meinung nach Seamus und Dean sein!   
  
  
  
Lucky Guys  
  
Es war ein klarer Samstag Vormittag im Oktober. Das Gryffindor-Trio Harry, Ron und Hermine war, wie so viele andere Schüler von Hogwarts auch, auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade.   
  
Die drei gingen gerade durch die große Tür nach draußen, als Harry plötzlich abrubt umdrehte und wieder zurück in das Schloss lief.   
  
"Wo willst du hin?!", rief ihm Ron hinterher. "Ich hab was vergessen!" , rief Harry noch schnell zurück, bevor er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Ron und Hermine sahen sich nur leicht verwirrt an, gingen aber dann doch schon mal vor.   
  
Harry war derweil auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor Turm. Er hatte sein Geld vergessen und wollte sich nichts von Ron oder Hermine leihen müssen. Nach kurzer Zeit stand er schon vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame. Er gab ihr das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war lehr, da jeder entweder in Hogsmeade oder irgendwo auf dem Schulgrundstück war. Harry lief die Stufen zu den Jungenschlafsäälen hoch und trat durch die Tür.  
  
Schnurstracks (A/N: Was ist denn das für ein dämliches Wort?) ging er zu seinem Koffer und suchte nach seinem Geldbeutel. Diesen fand er schnell und wollte sich schon wieder auf den Weg machen, als er plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen aus der Richtung von Dean Thomas' Bett wahrnahm.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, dass die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Harry überlegte, ob er nachsehen sollte, wer da weinte oder ob er denjenigen doch lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte. Am Ende siegte seine Neugier. Er schritt auf Deans Bett zu und zog den Vorhang zur Seite.  
  
Auf Deans Bett lag Seamus Finnigan. Er lag auf dem Bauch, mit dem Gesicht im Kissen und weinte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Als Harry sanft seine Hand auf Seamus' Rücken legte, schrak dieser auf. Er saß nun aufrecht auf dem Bett, hatte das Kissen fest umklammert und sah Harry mit weit aufgerissenen, geröteten Augen an.   
  
"Hey, Seam! Ich bins doch nur.", sagte Harry sanft und setzte sich neben Seamus auf das Bett. Dieser schien sich langsam zu beruhigen und nahm wieder einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck an.   
  
"Hi Harry. Tut mir leid, aber du hast mich so erschreckt." "Schon okay. Aber was machst du hier drinnen an einem Hogsmeade Wochenende und warum weinst du?" "Darum." , sagte Seamus leise.  
  
"Komm, erzähls mir. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen." , bot Harry an. "Wirst du's auch nicht weitererzählen?", fragte Seamus vorsichtig. "Natürlich nicht." , bestätigte Harry.   
  
"Es ist wegen Dean.", begann Seamus. "Was ist mit ihm?" "Er ist ja jetzt mit Ginny zusammen und hat daher kaum noch Zeit für mich. Aber ich vermisse ihn." "Oh, Seam. Du tust mir leid." "Aber das war ja noch nicht alles. Da ist noch etwas." "Und das wäre?" "Ich... ich..." Seamus sprach seinen Satz nicht zuende, sondern brach wieder in Tränen aus. Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und sanft über seinen Rücken zu streichen. "Komm Seam, sag es mir." , sagte Harry leise. "Ich ...ich liebe ihn." , brach Seamus unter Tränen hervor.   
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, also wartete er erstmal, ob Seamus noch mehr erzählen wollte. Und tatsächlich "Ich habe mich schon immer stark zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, aber dass es Liebe war, hab ich erst letztes Jahr bemerkt. Aber es ist sowieso egal, weil er ja jetzt mit Ginny zusammen ist. Er beachtet mich nicht mehr und meine Gefühle sind ihm egal." "Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Weiß er überhaupt davon?" Seamus schüttelte nur den Kopf "Und warum sagst du's ihm dann nicht einfach?" , fragte Harry.   
  
"Was?! Bist du verrückt? Er wird mich auslachen." "Wird er nicht. Immerhin ist er doch immernoch dein bester Freund, oder?" "Aber ich kann es ihm nicht erzählen." "Doch kannst du. Denn so kann es nicht weitergehen. Komm schon, geb dir einen Ruck." "Ich weiß nicht." "Doch. Du bleibst hier und ich such ihn und schick ihn zu dir rauf." "Nein, du..." doch Harry war schon aus dem Zimmer gerannt und nun auf dem Weg nach draußen.  
  
Bevor er nach Hogsmeade rannte warf er noch schnell einen Blick über das Hogwartsgrundstück. Viele Erst-und Zweitklässler tummelten sich auf der Wiese und unterhielten sich. Dann sah Harry einen Schopf roter Haare und erkannte beim zweiten hinsehen auch Dean, der mit Ginny auf einer Decke unter einem Baum in der nähe des Sees lag. Harry rannte auf sie zu.   
  
"Hey, Dean!", rief er. Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" "Klar. Du entschuldigst mich?" fragte er Ginny, welche ihm darauf zunickte. Dean stand auf und schritt auf Harry zu. "Was gibt's, Harry?" , fragte er. "Könntest du mit rauf zum Gryffindor Turm kommen? Bitte. Es ist wichtig." "Dauert es lange?" "Ich weiß es nicht." "Na gut. Ich sag nur schnell noch Ginny bescheid." Dean ging zurück zu Ginny und erklärte ihr die Situation. Ginny war einverstanden und schlug Dean vor, sich später in Hogsmeade wiederzutreffen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später standen Harry und Dean vor der Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal. "Ich denke du solltest alleine reingehen." , sagte Harry. "Wieso?", fragte Dean. "Geh einfach rein."  
  
Zögernd drückte Dean die Türklinke nach unten und trat ein. Drinnen schloß er die Tür wieder und sah sich um. Er sah Seamus auf seinem Bett sitzen und ging auf ihn zu. Erst als er vor ihm stand bemerkte Dean Seamus' zerwuschelte Harre und gerötete Augen.   
  
"Was ist los, Seam?", fragte Dean. Seamus schluckte. "Setz dich bitte, Dean. Ich muss mit dir reden." Dean setzte sich neben Seamus auf das Bett. "Was ist denn?" fragte er wieder. "Es geht um dich und auch um uns. Ich...vermisse dich Dean. Du bist nurnoch mit Ginny zusammen. Mich beachtest du fast gar nicht mehr." "Ja, ich weiß." , flüsterte Dean. "Und da ist noch etwas." , sagte Seamus. "Was?" fragte Dean. "Ich liebe dich." , antwortete Seamus leise und schaute runter auf seine Hände.  
  
Dean erwiederte nichts darauf. Langsam blickte Seamus wieder auf und sah nun, wie Dean ihn sanft anlächelte. "Oh, Seamus." , sagte er und umarmte Seamus zärtlich. "Ich glaube ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig." Als Seamus weiter schwieg, fuhr er fort. "Ich liebe dich auch, Seam." "Was?"  
  
"Ja, schon". Aber du hast nie Anstalten gemacht, mehr zu wollen, als nur Freundschaft. Ich konnte es bald nicht mehr aushalten, ständig in deiner Nähe zu sein ohne dich in meinen Armen halten oder dich küssen zu können. Ich musste Abstand von dir gewinnen und fing an, mit Ginny auszugehen. Ich mag sie. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, (A/N: O Gott, hab ich das wirklich geschrieben? Ich hasse Ginny!) aber ich liebe sie nicht. Sondern dich." (A/N: Yay!)   
  
"Oh, Dean. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll." , sagte Seamus wessen Magen Purzelbäume schlug. "Dann sag nichts, sondern küss mich." Das ließ sich Seamus nicht zweimal sagen und lehnte sich zu Dean, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Der Kuss kam beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Sekunden waren. Als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, trennten sie ihre Münder wieder und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.   
  
"Das war...", begann Dean. "Wow!" , beendete Seamus den Satz. "Ja, wow!" Beide lächelten sich verträumt an. "Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre, würde ich hier immernoch alleine rumsitzen. Er hat mir geraten, dir zu sagen, wie ich fühle." "Ich bin froh, dass er mich zu dir geschickt hat." "Tja, wir dürfen nicht vergessen uns noch bei ihm zu bedanken."  
  
(Happy) Ende  
  
Wie wars? Schlecht? Gut? Tell me! Und, ja ja, ich weiß, ich kann keine Kuss-Szenen schreiben.  
  
(Hehe, Ginny kann jetzt übrigens lange auf ''ihren'' Dean warten. Mwuahahaha!!!) 


End file.
